De lo insano a lo profano
by Monstruo come galletas
Summary: En un suspiro hizo de tu vida en un infierno...Sin embargo algo te obsesiona, y seras incapaz de dar un paso en falso. Scottman
1. Nostalgia

_**Notas del autor**_ _**(osea moa**_): _Bien, este fic fue hecho de forma especial para Machinery-gun, quién me abrió los ojos para este bizarro Fandom dentro de South Park. Espero que le agrade._

_**Adv:**_ _Malas palabras, evocación a muertes violentas y delirios de mentes insanas._

* * *

_"Desde mi perspectiva…"_

Con impaciencia metió sin cuidado el arcaico cucharon de madera dentro del burbujeante caldero, mientras el conocido liquido rojo y glutinoso hervía ardiente en su interior. Dejó ir su pálida mano de delgados dedos perderse en aquel hipnótico vaivén danzando viciosa sobre tal sustancia. Tan simple y mundana acción de alguna forma lograba evocarle horribles fantasmas del pasado y sádicos demonios de hebras y orbes color chocolate amargo.

-Pendejo de mierda…-Escupió por lo bajo, más por hábito que verdadera frustración. Su voz resonó vacía y monótona a través del espacio, ya hacían muchos años y tal vez su carne se había endurecido.

Los pasos pesados no tardaron en hacerse oír resonar por los pasillos en busca de su presencia. Se abrió la puerta de golpe, dejando ver a un hombre de más de cuarenta años con gesto violento.

-¿Dijiste algo Tenorman?- Inquirió el hombre con voz rasposa.

De forma imperceptible, una cínica sonrisa bailó con hipocresía sobre sus labios casi curvándose en una risita, y con fingida educación y respeto respondió:

-No pasa nada Jefe, debe haberlo imaginado, yo no he soltado nada, ha de ser la radio que ha quedado encendida.- El toque ácido fue casi palpable en su amable respuesta.

El tipo lo miró unos segundos confundido, hizo un amago de molestia y gruño algo intelegible, mientras afanosamente frotaba sus manos contra su delantal de cocina manchado en grasosas manchas de aceite de tiempos inmemoriales.

El hombre marchó de mala gana, al avanzar un par de zancadas se detuvo. El chico lo miro impasible sin abandonar su aire pretencioso.

-Con un demonio mocoso, apaga esa cosa. Esos estúpidos hippies y sus guitarras me dan jaqueca-

-Joder…-Cesó, y soltó el cucharon de mala gana y con innecesaria lentitud fingió apagar el equipo. No, no se molestaría en hacerlo, ese viejo le importaba un carajo. Bajó el volumen silenciando con discreción el sonido de la banda que tocaba una canción de acordes fuertes. Se mantuvo de espaldas rígido y espero a que el saliera por la puerta.

Escuchó la canción distraído…Suspiró.

"Radiohead…"Hacia un tiempo desde que este tipo de alusiones eran motivos de disgusto.

Se devolvió a la mesa junto a la estufa y cortó algunas verduras sobre la tabla de madera que había puesto anteriormente. El filo de cuchillo se deslizaba con algo de violencia desgarrando las fibras y convirtiéndolas en pequeños cuadritos en una masa uniforme.

Terminado eso, las vertió dentro de la olla, donde burbujeaba el líquido carmín oscuro y observó cómo los pequeños trocitos de diferentes vegetales se perdían en aquella espesura coagulada, de salsa picante…

Bufó vagando en sus recuerdos bañados en sangre. Cada día era así.

Se estaba volviendo loco.

-¡Hey Scott, Apúrate con ese Chili!-

-¡Ya voy viejo de mierda!-

-¡Quééé!-

-Que el chili ya va a la mesa.-

Y sí, trabajar vendiendo comida mexicana y chili resultaba demente en muchos aspectos. Al menos en su caso.

* * *

-Y bien Kenny, ¿cuál es el jodido chiste de venir a este lugar?-Cuestionó con hastío, al tiempo que ponía sus manos empuñadas sobre sus caderas.

-Paaaaaz y cieeeencia…-siseó con gracia-Culo Gordo, este lugar es asombroso, ya lo verás-Sonrió ampliamente en dirección a su mosqueado interlocutor.

-Bien, entraré…Pero si no llega a ser como dijiste te-cortó-las-bolas-

El amenazado solo pudo acrecentar más su sonrisa y encogerse de hombros con simpleza, ante lo dicho.

-Oh vamos Cartman, si por cada vez que dices algo así me dieran un dólar-

-Demonios lo sé, ya no serías pobre-

-¡Carajo culón!-

Una sincera carcajada se escapó de la garganta del castaño junto con una risilla por parte de su amigo, aquel humor sanguinolento era demasiado habitual.

-Al menos podrías darme el placer de ser un culo de manteca nuevamente, eso me haría muy feliz- Farfulló el rubio entre dientes con malicia.

-"Oh dulce, dulce, Vanidad tu nombre es Eric Cartman"-Pensó divertido arqueando un ceja.

-De que rayos hablas idiota, yo nunca he sido gordo-

Kenny tosió ahogando una carcajada.

-Oh Dios Claro…lo siento-Eric lo vio incrédulo por un instante- ¿Hablas del concepto delgado como un cerdo?-

-¡Jódete Kenny!-

_"Touche pequeño trozo de mierda"_

Entraron al local uno seguido del otro, el primero con una mueca alegre y el otro con una de inimaginable disgusto. Se deslizaron por el soberbio salón principal, y al moverse por unos minutos al interior del antro, Eric frunció su nariz. Algo o una especie de sensación conocida lo embargaron, en una extraña especie de trance enmudecido de desesperante pasividad.

Le llamó la atención, cuestionó ideas en su memoria, sin poder hallar nada en ellas.

Siguió tras su amigo sin demasiada gana entre las hileras de mesas. Tomaron asiento en la empolvada mesa número trece.

-Y…Piensas pedir Chipotle para que te sangre el culo-Afirmó con obviedad.

El chico asintió.

-¿Porque no? Sabes que es de puta madre-

-Oh claro…Y luego me pides dinero para calzones- El menor de los Mccormick no se impacientó en lo más mínimo.

-Tienes dinero-explicó finalmente-Puedo usarl-

Se vio interrumpida la frase, un sonido de algo quebrarse se oyó desde la parte de atrás de la cocina.

Un escalofrió recorrió al moreno.

El augurio de un encuentro lo hizo estremecerse.

* * *

_**Notas Finales:**__La introducción a lo que será un Scottman, esperó desarrollar más la historia pues bien irá de algo violento._


	2. Impulso

**Notas del Autor:**_ Hola a todos! Cuanto tiempo verdad? lo cierto es que ya siquiera yo esperaba altualizar esta historia, debido a que pase mucho tiempo sin mi computadora y cuando la recupere me di cuenta que había olvidado el argumento de esta historia, que por cierto me motiva mucho, claro que no me había dado el tiempo como para replantearla en mi cabeza, y bueno digamos que no era mucho tampoco, solo era un capitulo :D._

_Mis sinceras disculpas, por este indeseado abandono de mi parte, sobre todo a Machinery-gun, a quién fue que le prometí este fic, aunque el nombre ya siquiera es el mismo, pero se entiende la idea._

_De todas formas, estoy de vacaciones ahora asi que me sobra el tiempo libre, lo que son buenas noticias._

_Ojala les guste el capi :)_

* * *

Si a Scott aquel día le hubiesen preguntado algo semejante a:

¿Como rayos se sentía?

Probablemente hubiera silenciado sus muchas sugestiones para escuetamente concluir en una frase algo seca, escueta y algo carente de sentido, al menos del común.

"_Como una jodida y mortal descarga eléctrica"_

El pesado silencio de la habitación se vio interrumpido momentáneamente. No fue capaz de razonar en aquel instante, su propia conciencia había enmudecido, simplemente decidió irse de la mano con el tiempo.

Dejó ir entre sus finísimos dedos, aquel olvidado cuenco caliente que yacía posado sobre sus manos.

Un sonido seco se extravío por la habitación.

La realidad sólo volvió a presentarse ante un calor incipiente, que se filtraba por sobre la tela de sus zapatillas oscuras, manchadas ahora por el espeso y burbujeante fluido carmesí, que contrastaba con el frío blanco inmaculado del suelo que yacía bajo sus pies.

Agitado, recrudeció su vista cerca de la ventanilla que daba al salón principal. Tras unas cuantas mesas desocupadas nuevamente vio la imagen del demonio de sus pesadillas, quien ajeno a todo, parecía discutir con otro crío a su lado-quién reía escandalosamente- Así, se veía casi como un chico normal, y no el verdadero monstruo que él conoció en su pasado.

Incrédulo y desnudo ante un mar de sensaciones discordantes, apretó sus nudillos, su respiración se cortó momentáneamente, estaba temblando…Algo dentro de sí rugía con violencia, clamando por algo que no supo descifrar. No obstante, se aferró nuevamente a las razones que lo habían enloquecido en su adolescencia.

Justicia.

Pero por algún motivo tal afirmación no tuvo la elocuencia que esperaba.

Humillado, hizo conocimiento de su propio estado y se sintió débil e indefenso, como una triste presa, con la sangre agitada corriendo y apretando las paredes de sus venas, fijando cada músculo entumecido a sus huesos, deslizando el sudor como una glacial caricia sobre su piel.

Quiso ser fuerte, indiferente, y frío… ¡Pero mierda! No lo había superado. Aunque él así lo esperase.

No obstante, ese estúpido niño, no era nada más ni nada menos, que el asesino de sus padres y actualmente, hermano bastardo, compartían la misma sangre, Cartman incluso tenía cierto aire que solo poseían los Tenorman.

Maldijo entre dientes.

_¿Qué carajo le sucedía a este mundo?_

Se sintió despistado e irreverente, su propio discernimiento de justicia, carecía de moral.

Una lúgubre sonrisa se ciñó a su rostro, trepando sobre sus facciones cansadas, su vista se perdió, yendo lejos de allí, a algún punto de sus recuerdos.

Fue sacado de su ensoñación, cuando escuchó el sonido de un par de golpes sobre la puerta, con desgano entró una joven de su edad, con un aspecto débil. Era pálida, casi demacrada, ojerosa, y tenía un largo cabello negro.

Su mirada carente de emoción se posó en él, eso lo obligó a calmarse.

-Vaya, esa expresión es nueva…Siempre dije que si sonrieras más a menudo te verías guapo, pero creo que me equivoque, te empeora.-

-Tú tampoco eres un prodigio_, "cariño"…-_

La chica sonrió de forma imperceptible, y luego miró el empapado suelo con expresión de duda.

-Siempre he odiado el Chili…-Admitió-¿Qué no sabes cocinar otra cosa?-

Scott se encogió de hombros y se sintió más aliviado.

-Helen, tú siempre has odiado muchas cosas.-Contestó, con gesto irónico.

La chica silbó y añadió:

-Es una de mis cualidades…-Rio divertida-porque después de todo era cierto- dio un par de pasos y sacó de una de las puertas traseras, un trapeador bastante usado y maloliente. Lo tomó y aseó aquel desperdicio con la avidez de los años en aquel oficio.

-Me la debes.-Afirmó con severidad.

El pelirrojo ignoró lo dicho, y fue a servir un nuevo plato en remplazó del anterior, estropeado.

-Hey, Chispita apúrate con eso…Debo ir a entregarlo, junto con la orden de chipotles-

Ignoró el apodo. Una rápida idea tomó forma en su mente, agregó:

-¿A quién va el pedido?, la gorda que lo esperaba debe haberse largado hace horas-

-¡Claro que se fue!-Exclamó Helen frunciendo sus delgadas cejas sobre su frente-Si quiera pagó la muy cabrona, está es para un par de pendejos que llegaron hace poco-Tomó el nuevo guiso con la intención de irse.

-¡Oi Helen, espera!

La chica no respondió y alzo una ceja expectante.

-Yo llevaré la orden.-Ella le dirigió una mirada extraña. "_Que le sucede? El jamás quiere ver a los clientes, imbécil."- ¿_Al menos podrías tomarte la molestia de pedírmelo gentilmente?-Inquirió algo hastiada- aunque más intrigada con el asunto- Scott bufó por lo bajo.

-Demonios no tengo tiempo para esto…-Se acercó a la chica de cabellos oscuros y resueltamente le quitó el cuenco de las manos, la chica le miró de malos modos y le enseño el dedo de en medio. Scott rio entre dientes, mientras seguía su camino, ella verdaderamente era un ogro.

Buscó con la vista la bandeja de salida que tenía la orden, la encontró al poco tiempo, sobre una de las mesas junto a la puerta. Cuatro chipotles, dos gaseosas, y agregó la porción de chili restante.

Se arregló el gorro negro que tenía puesto sobre su cabello, para que lo cubriera totalmente y luego buscó en la profundidad de sus bolsillos del pantalón, el último detalle- que se alegró de encontrar, por suerte allí- Sus gafas oscuras.

* * *

-¡Jodidos hijos de puta!-Kenny miró al castaño con una risita entre los labios, cabreado Cartman le enseño el dedo de en medio.

-Vete a la mierda, Kenny-Le dijo molesto, el rubio siquiera se inmutó ante lo dicho.

-¿Es una invitación?-Provocó con voz seductora, mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa acercándose peligrosamente al otro chico quién le miró con repulsión.

-¡Aléjate de mí marica!-Eric, se alejó al rincón de la mesa dando un brinco hacia atrás, casi cayéndose de su lugar, generando al instante, una mueca divertida en su amigo quién realmente disfrutaba molestarlo- corrección- joderlo, cada vez que podía o tenía oportunidad de hacerlo.

"_Porque… ¡Carajo! Era genial hacerlo."_ –Pensó Kenny.

-Sabes que solo bromeó…Además para tu desgracia, nunca serás de mi tipo-Le explicó a un alejado Eric que rodó los ojos ante el comentario.- Te estás comportando como un jodido dolor te culo.-Aseveró de pronto, el muchacho de ojos azules, quién le miró serio por un segundo.

-Tengo hambre y me encabronó mucho cuando eso sucede…¡Estos jodidos idiotas se han demorado una eternidad!-Soltó con impaciencia, cruzándose de brazos sobre la mesa.

Un silencio se apoderó del lugar, el rubio analizaba lo dicho, de pronto su vista se iluminó y volvió su vista hacia el otro, quien apretó los dientes.

-Vaya, puede que hayas adelgazado-Consideró Kenny con voz retorica e hizo una pausa.

Cartman le fulminó con la mirada, entrecerrando sus ojos cafés, intuía claramente el siguiente estúpido comentario a continuación:

-Pero aún sigues comportándote como un gordo mantecoso que pierde la cabeza si no tiene algo que morder.-Esto último lo terminó diciendo entre risas.

Iba a responder el joven de cabellos café, cuando la bandeja con las cosas cayó pesadamente sobre la mesa, interrumpiéndolo, con un desagradable ruido metálico.

-¡Ten más cuidado estúpido!-Gritó alterado, observando al torpe mesero. Era delgado, vestía informalmente de negro, no podía ver sus ojos, llevaba gafas oscuras.

-Lo siento niño. De inmediato ordenó tu mesa-Dijo inexpresivamente el hombre con una voz que se le antojo conocida, desplazando platos de aquí por haya sobre la superficie, cuando de pronto, el movimiento para poner el último recipiente-que contenía específicamente el chili caliente- se descontroló con más fuerza de la deseada, aventando violentamente el pocillo sobre los pantalones de Cartman, quemándole dolorosamente en el proceso. El chico lanzó mil maldiciones a grandes voces al camarero-que le veía serio- mientras se paraba bruscamente, haciendo movimientos con las manos para entibiar el espeso líquido caliente que se deslizaba espesamente entre sus piernas.

-¿! Quién demonios te dijo que puedes ser mesero!-Terminó por gritarle finalmente un furioso Cartman, el aludido simplemente se encogió de hombros, cabreándole.

"_¡¿Quien se creía ese pendejo?"_

-¿Te llevó a un lugar para que puedas terminar de limpiarte esto?-Mencionó con voz calmada, mientras apuntaba los sucios y arruinados pantalones de Cartman. Eric asintió apretando los puños, se paró a su lado, pudiendo comprobar que el tipo le superaba al menos en unos quince centímetros de altura, mierda, si peleaba con él no le sería fácil, pensó. Fijó su vista en su espalda al ver que este se alejaba caminando hacia una solitaria puerta al final del corredor, le siguió de cerca, dejando solo a un rubio que se ahogaba de la risa entre sus manos.

El mesero abrió la puerta haciéndola crujir en el proceso, entraron uno seguido del otro, la habitación se encontraba a oscuras únicamente iluminada por una ventana estrecha que daba hacia a la calle, Cartman intuyó que podría tratarse de una bodega o almacén, puesto que logró distinguir dos repisas repletas de diferentes tipos de cajas, con especias quizás dentro-frunció su nariz-el lugar tenía mucho polvo disperso en el aire. El tipo se perdió en la habitación, buscando un interruptor para iluminar un poco el lugar.

Por alguna razón que el chico no pudo comprender, se sentía nervioso…frotó sus manos impaciente, esperando por que encendiese la jodida luz, aún le molestaba el asqueroso chili caliente embarrado sobre sus piernas.

"_Estúpido Kenny todo esto es culpa tuya"_

Frunció los labios en un claro ademán de molestia, en primer lugar nunca debió seguir al rubio, es obvio que si sigues a un pobre como lo era Mccormick, terminarás en un tugurio como ese o incluso quien sabe que tipo de lugar peor.

Dio un par de zancadas hacia el interior del cuarto-se sintió repugnado- al moverse la sustancia descendió más por sus piernas, filtrándose por la tela del pantalón.

-Oi…¡¿Qué carajos sucede porque te demoras tanto?-Entornó sus ojos buscando al camarero, que se había perdido una vez dentro, un chirrido metálico, como el de una cerradura se esparció por el lugar-Cartman tragó saliva y vio como la luz del exterior se extinguía como un débil halo de luz- Algo andaba mal, le habían encerrado.

Inesperadamente se encendieron unos focos blancos sobre su cabeza, parpadeando un par de segundos, con aquella mortecina incandescencia blanca. Gracias a ello, logró discernir mejor el almacén que estaba en un estado de casi abandono, había algunas latas de cerveza vacías tiradas sobre el suelo, unas viejas revistas Playboy y muchísimas colillas de cigarro. Pudo ver al tipo acercarse...¿Sonriendo?

-¿Que mierdas crees que haces pendejo?-Inquirió mordazmente Eric poniéndose a la defensiva, mientras el hombre continuaba aproximándose a él, ignorándole por completo.

-¡Si no abres la puta puerta en tres segundos, juró que te pateare el culo!-

El hombre se detuvo cuando casi estaba a un metro de distancia, y rio con voz ronca. Cartman cortó su respiración, estaba asustado.

-Veo que aún no sabes quien soy…Eric-Al decir esto extendió sus brazos hacia su cabeza para quitarse el gorro que llevaba encima, revelando ante los ojos cafés, una ondeada y brillante cabellera roja oscura.

-¡Un pelirrojo!-Gritó apuntándole con un dedo acusador-Scott bufó cansado.

-Eres un idiota-Manifestó irritado, finalmente se quitó las gafas dejando ver unos pálidos ojos azules, que el castaño podía recordar, que miraron con un profundo odio, le heló sangre.

-¡S-scott Tenorman!-

* * *

_Bueno que tal? Espero que no haya quedado OCC que es lo peor, aunque bueno con Scott siento que se puede improvisar un poco, por otro lado creo que la diferencia de edad de la historia sera Eric con 17 y Scott de 20 años, no lo se aún. Segun SP originalmente Eric tenía nueve años y Scott doce o trece, en fin detalles, detalles. Dudas, felicitaciones, tomatazos e ideas son bien recibidos :)_


End file.
